1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor calibration method for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-116684 discloses a technique for estimating a mounting angle error of a gyro sensor with respect to an inverted vehicle body and correcting an output value of the gyro sensor so as to cancel the mounting angle error.
Specifically, the technique includes: (1) obtaining bias values of the roll axis and the pitch axis of the gyro sensor when the inverted vehicle is brought into a stationary state in a state where a reference yaw axis of the inverted vehicle is made coincident with the vertical direction; (2) obtaining bias values of the roll axis and the pitch axis of the gyro sensor when the inverted vehicle is turned on a pivot in the state where the reference yaw axis of the inverted vehicle is made coincident with the vertical direction; (3) estimating a mounting angle error of the gyro sensor with respect to the inverted vehicle body based on the bias values obtained in (1), the bias values obtained in (2), and a turning angular velocity obtained when the inverted vehicle is turned on a pivot; and (4) correcting an output value of the gyro sensor based on the estimated mounting angle error.